dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
What's Wrong with Secretary Kim?
Details *'Title:' 김비서가 왜 그럴까 / Gimbiseoga Wae Geureolkka *'Also known as:' Why Secretary Kim *'Genre:' Drama, office, romance *'Episodes:' 16 *'Broadcast network:' tvN *'Broadcast period:' 2018-Jun-06 to 2018-Jul-26 *'Air time:' Wednesday & Thursday 21:30 Synopsis Lee Young Joon's family runs a large company and he works as the vice-president of the company. He is smart, rich and handsome, but he is arrogant. His secretary is Kim Mi So whom has worked for him for years and she is perfect for him, but Mi So suddenly decides to quit her job. --AsianWiki Cast ;Main Cast *Park Seo Joon as Lee Young Joon / Lee Sung Hyun (33, Yoo Myung Group vice president) **Moon Woo Jin (문우진) as young Young Joon / Sung Hyun *Park Min Young as Kim Mi So (29, Lee Young Joon's personal secretary) **Kim Ji Yoo (김지유) as young Mi So *Lee Tae Hwan as Lee Sung Yun (35, Lee Young Joon's elder brother) **Bae Kang Yoo (배강유) as young Sang Yun ;People around Lee Young Joon *Kim Byung Ok as Chairman Lee (Lee Young Joon's father) **Go Se Won as young Chairman Lee (cameo, ep11) *Kim Hye Ok as Mrs. Choi (Lee Young Joon's mother) **Lee Soo Kyung as young Mrs. Choi (cameo, ep11) ;People around Kim Mi So *Baek Eun Hye (백은혜) as Kim Pil Nam (Mi So's first elder sister) *Heo Soon Mi (허순미) as Kim Mal Hee (Mi So's second elder sister) *Jo Duk Hyun as Mi So's father **Lee Min Ki as Mi So's father (cameo, ep10) ;Yoo Myung Group *Kang Ki Young as Park Yoo Shik (33, CEO) *Hwang Chan Sung as Ko Kwi Nam (30, deputy of project team) *Pyo Ye Jin as Kim Ji Ah (25, rookie secretary) *Lee Yoo Joon as Jung Chi In (38, chief) *Hwang Bo Ra as Bong Se Ra (35, section chief) *Lee Jung Min (이정민) as Lee Young Ok (27, employee) *Kim Jung Woon as Park Joon Hwan (30, assistant) *Kang Hong Suk as Yang Chul (30, chief secretary) *Kim Ye Won as Sul Ma Eum (26, Yoo Shik's secretary) ;Cameos *Hong Ji Yoon as Oh Ji Ran (ep 1-2, model) *Choi Na Moo (최나무) as woman at the Spanish Embassy party (ep 1) *Kim Kyung Ryong as one of Yoomyung Executive (ep 1, 11, 14) *Seo Hyo Rim as Choi Seo Jin (ep 1 voice only, 9,11-12 16, Yoo Shik's ex-wife) *Kim Hyun Joo (김현주) as woman who Lee Sung-yeon gave a hat to at airplane (ep 3) *Park Byung Eun as Park Byung Eun (ep 3,6 voice only, Mi So blind date's partner) *Lee Do Yun as a reporter who interviewed Morpheus (ep 4) *Choi Hee as book concert MC (ep 8) *Jung Soo Young as agency participant (ep 9) *Mihal Ashminov as himself (ep 9) *Jung So Min as Mi So's mother (ep 10) *Choi Hyun Woo as magician (ep 10) *Gil Hae Yun (ep 12) *Jung Myung Joon (정명준) as a psychiatrist (ep 12) *Park Na Rae as pervert ghost voice only (ep 13) *Jung Yoo Mi as Jung Yoo Mi (ep 14, Lee Young Joon's friend) *Kim Ga Yun as employee who talked behind Mi So's back (ep 14) *Lee Se Young (이세영) as employee who talked behind Mi So's back (ep 14) *Lee Byung Joon as Jang Jung Do (ep 16, designer) Production Credits *'Production Company:' Bon Factory (본팩토리), Studio Dragon *'Director:' Park Joon Hwa *'Original writing:' Jung Kyung Yoon (정경윤) *'Screenwriter:' Jung Eun Young (정은영) (ep 1-4), Baek Sun Woo, Choi Bo Rim (최보림) Recognitions 2018 6th APAN Star Awards: *Top Excellence Award, Actor in a Miniseries (Park Seo Joon) *K-Star Award, Actress (Park Min Young) 2018 11th Korea Drama Awards: *Excellence Award, Actor (Hwang Chan Sung) *Hallyu Star Award (Hwang Chan Sung) *Most Popular Actress (Pyo Ye Jin) Notes *Based on the 2013 novel of the same name by Jung Kyung Yoon (정경윤). External Links *Official site *Daum movie site *Korean Wikipedia Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2018 Category:TVN